Week of the Blaze
by WemOfHyperLeaf
Summary: Week of the Blaze is Back and Better then ever before! R&R! If you read it before... READ IT AGAIN! Luv ya!
1. Honey cant allways be sweet

The week of the Blaze

Kimiko was in her room playing a game on her PDA when she herd a knock on her door.

"Come on in." she said. Raimundo, the dragon of wind come into the room and said, "Kim, its time for dinner.". Kimiko smiled and thanked him.

She got up and walked out of her "room" and down to where they eat. Clay was destroying his ribs, getting BBQ sauce every where. " Clay slow down! Your gonna get sick if you eat that fast." Kimiko said. " Sorry Kim, its just my mom sent these from from Texas and I have been craving my mama's cooking." he said with his strong southern tone.

Once every one was done eating there ribs, Kimiko walked out and climbed in a tree to star gaze. With out her knowing, Rai snuck out and followed her with a bucket of honey in his hands. " Shroud of Shadows!" he said and disappeared under a black and gray cloth.

He climbed into the tree she was in. He bent down and whispered in her ear, " Have fun washing this out Kimiko." . She turned around and was confused when she saw no one was there. Rai took this time to pull his prank. He tipped the bucket of honey over, then………

**Wow Rai is in some deep trouble. The more reviews I get the sooner I will put up the second Chapter. Pleaz R&R!:D**


	2. Week of 10o0 dishes

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 2: The week of 1,0o0 Dishes

Recap: _Kimiko turned around and looked cofused. Rai took this time to oull his prank. He tipped the bucket of honey over ,then..._

As soon as the first drop of honey hit kim in the head and it dripped on her face, she screamed, " RAIMUNDO PEDROSA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!". He quickley

dropped the bucket on her head and ran away, "Crap!" he siad as the Shroud of Shodows slipped off him. By the time he got to the temple, Kimiko had gotten the

bucket off her head but she was still coverded in sticky, slimey, freezing cold honey.

He ran past the sitting room before any one could see him. Kimiko ran into teh sitting room, the honey was boiling on her face.

"Where. Is. He?.?.?" she said through her teeth. Clay looked up from is comic book and Omi looked up from playing Goo Zombies 9. There jaws dropped. " Kimiko, what happened? You are covered in honey." siad Omi in his Chinesse tone. "Where. Is. He?.?.?" she asked again. "Rai? He went to his room, but he made us give our word that we wou- Oh crud" siad Clay as Kimiko bolted out of the room and forword to the Brizalian boys room.

On the way, she bumped into master Fung and Dojo. "Kimiko, what happed?" asked Matser Fung. " I was up in the tree and Raimundo dumped a bucket of freezing cold honey on me!" said the angry blacked haired girl. "Stay here Kimiko." said Fung. " Ok?" siad Kimiko in a cofussed tone. MAster Fung came back 5 minutes later with Rai's ear between 2 fingers.

"Raimundo, you know what to say." said Dojo. "Sorry Kimiko." he muttered. Kimiko smirked.

Kimiko when to take a shower and try to get all the honey off her. When she got out and dried off and got her Pj's she walked into the sitting room. Clay, Rai and Omi gasped. "What?" asked Kimiko. "K-Kimiko, your t-t-t-tall-ll-ller." siad Clay

"What are you talking about?" said Kimiko as she turned around and looked in a full body Mirroir. She gasped. She was about 3 feet taller. Master Funged walked in to ask what was will all teh gasping. " Ahh, I see Kimiko has stared the Week of the Blaze." Master Fung and Dojo siad at the same time.

"The Week of the What???" All four munks at the same time.

**OMG! What do you think will happen to kimiko next? P.S. this started on Monday. Pleaz R&R.**

**Lyoko Gurl981 **


	3. Kimikos Strang Stage

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 3: Kim's strange stage

Recap: _"Week of the What???" all four monks said at the same time_

" The Week of the Blaze. This week has happened to each Female Dragon Fire, Xiaolin Darkness and Rose." said Master Fung in a clam tone.

Kimiko looked up at him with anger and a confused look on her face.

" You mean this is normal?! Master Fung, I have grown 3 feet in 20 minutes! I don't call that normal!" Kimiko yelled , her eyes where getting tiny flames in them.

Master Fung had to stand on his tip toes for his eyes to be even with Kimiko's.

" Kimiko, this is normal. Here's what happens, on Monday (witch was that day), you will get much taller. Tuesday, you will appear more womanly, the effects this will have are any male will find you extremely attractive," Fung started

Omi, Clay and Raimundo twitched when Master Fung said that Kim would appear extremely attractive to any male. But, the truth was that Rai was thinking '_Oh man, I'm already madly in love with her, what's going to happen when I see her more womanly tomorrow?_'

" Wednesday you will be able to control your anger a whole lot better," said Fung

" That's going to be super hard for her, since she burns any thing that moves to a crisp." snickered Rai.

Kimiko herd what he had said and a flame formed in her hand. She trough it at Rai and his hair started smoking.

" AHHHHHHHHHH, OMI, CLAY PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Raimundo yelled.

" Wudi Neptune- Water!" said Omi

Water splashed Ria's hair and the Fire was put out but, shot Kim a death glance. Master Fung cleared his throat to tell every one that he was still there.

" Sorry Master Fung." they all said

" Amy way, on Thursday you will get much more powerful and learn 3 new attacks, Friday is the last day of the Week of the Blaze, you will stay how you look but the affects on males will stop, but you will also fight every Haylin worrier you had ever battled starting with Jack Spicer and ending with Wuya and Chase Young." said Dojo.

" Master, is Wuya going though the Week of the Blaze to?" asked Kimiko

" I'm glad you asked that, No Wuya will not as powerful as you will, Chase and you will be evenly matched."

" Great, We have to battle the the whole Haylin army." said Kimiko. "Actually Kimiko, You have to battle them, alone, just you." said Dojo. " WHAT!?!" she yelled

**Please R&R! This is my fist fic where I got good reviews. Luv ya all! **


	4. Hippy

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 4: Hippy

Recap:_ "Great, we have to fight the whole Haylin army." said Kimiko. " Actually Kimiko, you have to fight them, alone, just you." said Dojo. " WHAT?" she yelled_

" Dojo is right Kimiko, you have to fight the Haylin army." said Master Fung.

" This is bad, this is bad, this is bad." said Kimiko.

Kimiko had her hands on her head and she was pacing back in forth. Her pajamas bottoms the usually go down to her ankles now went to the top of her thighs and her tank top was now to tight. She when back to her room and made her self ( she makes her own cloths in this story) a bigger pair of Pj's. When she call back, she was whereing some pink pants and a white tank top.

" So please tell me again, what's going to happen to me tomorrow?" asked Kim.

" You will appear more womanly, that's why you will have a separate breakfast, training, and dinner then Clay, Riamundo, and Omi." said Master Fung in a reassuring voice.

" That's good, that would be really wired, maybe I should carry around the Shroud of Shadow's to, I mean just incase." said Kimiko.

When they where done talking about the Week of the Blaze, they all went to bed.

When morning came, Kimiko covered her self will the Shroud of Shadow's. She walked down the hall and say Ria coming the opposite way .

" Hi Ria." said Kimiko.

" Who said that?" asked Ria.

" Ria, its Kimiko. I'm under the Shroud of Shadows." she said as she stuck one of her hands out to show she was there.

" Oh, hey Kim, how's go's the more womanly thing?" he asked blushing a little.

" I look like Wuya." said Kimiko in a less then satisfied voice.

" I highly dought that." said Riamundo.

" I'll prove it." she said as she pulled off the Shroud.

Riamundo's jaw dropped of his face and it shattered on the floor. Kimiko had large womanly hips and had long fingers like a piano players, her voice had also gotten more womanly.

" I guess you where right, you do kinda look and sound like Wuya." said Ria.

" Told ya, but we cant let Master Fung know that you saw me because you herd what he said about what this would do to guys, it will make them go gaga." said Kimiko.

_Flash Back_

" _You will be extremely attractive to any male that see's you during the week." said Master Fung._

_End Flash Back_

" Oh yeah, well I'll see you at the end of the week." said Ria while smiling.

Kimiko smiled back at him. They started walking away from each other when he herd Kimiko say, " Shroud of Shadows". He looked back and she was gone.

' _How I am I going to go a whole week with out seeing her awesome smiling face?' _Ria thought to him self.

' _Rai seemed so sad when he realized that he would not see me for a week, I wonder…….. No he cant like me like I like him. I mean, I'm madly in love with him, there's no way he could feel the same.' _Kimiko said to her self…..

**Awwww, poor Kimiko and Rai. They do love each other, I know the last part was a tad bit drama, but it was so cute that Kim thought that. Pleaz R&R! Luv ya!**

**Lyoko Gurl981 **


	5. The lonley Dragon

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 5: The lonely dragon

Recap:' _Rai seemed so sad when he realized that he would not see me for a week, I wonder…….. No he cant like me like I like him. I mean, I'm madly in love with him, there's no way he could feel the same.' _Kimiko said to her self…..

Kimiko was eating in the mediation garden. She was thinking about what had happened when she talked to Rai.

" Man, I hate these long legs. Its so hard to sit down with them." Kimiko said to her self.

Her PDA was vibrating next to her. She picked it up and saw that she had a text from Master Fung. She opened the message and read:

_Text_

_Kimiko, please put on the Shroud of Shadows, But please leave some thing that will tell us (Omi, Clay, Riamundo, Dojo, Master Fung) where you are. We need to talk._

_Master Fung_

She put her PDA down and covered her self with the Shroud, but left her PDA next to her. She herd them walk into the garden. They saw the PDA and walked up to it and Master Fung said,

" Kimiko, are you right there?"

" Yes Master Fung, I a. Why did you need to talk to all of us? I mean, why couldn't you talk to them first and then come talk to me?" she said.

" Did you not here what I said, the affects will work on any male that see's you. That also means me." Master Fung said in a calm but warning tone.

_At Chase Young's palace_

" Crow, please come here and show me what you recorded." said Chase in a clam but angry voice.

A crow with jet black eyes, flow over to Chase. A red dot appeared in its eye and a hollow-gram of Master Fung and the monks showed up.

_Hollow- Gram_

" _Kimiko, this is normal. Here's what happens, on Monday (witch was that day), you will get much taller. Tuesday, you will appear more womanly, the effects this will have are any male will find you extremely attractive," Fung started,_

_Omi, Clay and Raimundo twitched when Master Fung said that Kim would appear extremely attractive to any male. But, the truth was that Rai was thinking 'Oh man, I'm already madly in love with her, what's going to happen when I see her more womanly tomorrow?'_

" _Wednesday you will be able to control your anger a whole lot better," said Fung_

" _That's going to be super hard for her, since she burns any thing that moves to a crisp." snickered Rai._

_Kimiko herd what he had said and a flame formed in her hand. She trough it at Rai and his hair started smoking._

" _AHHHHHHHHHH, OMI, CLAY PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Raimundo yelled._

" _Wudi Neptune- Water!" said Omi_

_Water splashed Ria's hair and the Fire was put out but, shot Kim a death glance. Master Fung cleared his throat to tell every one that he was still there._

" _Sorry Master Fung." they all said_

" _Amy way, on Thursday you will get much more powerful and learn 3 new attacks, Friday is the last day of the Week of the Blaze, you will stay how you look but the affects on males will stop, but you will also fight every Haylin worrier you had ever battled starting with Jack Spicer and ending with Wuya and Chase Young." said Dojo._

" _Master, is Wuya going though the Week of the Blaze to?" asked Kimiko_

" _I'm glad you asked that, No Wuya will not as powerful as you will, Chase and you will be evenly matched."_

" _Great, We have to battle the the whole Haylin army." said Kimiko. "Actually Kimiko, You have to battle them, alone, just you." said Dojo. " WHAT!?!" she yelled_

_End Hollow Gram_

" Ah, I see that my favorite monk has started the week of the Blaze, this should be a intresting week." said chase, a visouse smile coming across his lips.

" I thought Omi was your 'Favorite monk'." said Wuya, a look of anoyense on her face.

" You will see in time why that's changed."( you know who said that)

**OMG! Look, I know you wanted a little more RaiKim in this chappie, but read the next chappie major RaiKim moment! Thank you to all my reviewer's**! **rAiKiMlOver455673 has been a big help, so thank you sooo much! Pleaz R&R! Luv Ya!!!!**


	6. Control

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 6: Control

Recap: _" Ah, I see that my favorite monk has started the week of the Blaze, this should be a interesting week." said chase, a viscous smile coming across his lips._

" _I thought Omi was your 'Favorite monk'." said Wuya, a look of annoyance on her face._

" _You will see in time why that's changed."( you know who said that_

Kimiko woke up the next morning rather….perky. She put on the Shroud of Shadows and walked to where she would get her breakfast and go into the garden to eat like she had done the day before.

" Kimiko? You in here?" a little green gecko looking dragon asked as he entered the room.

" Yeah Doj, I am. What do you need?" The Japanese girl said in a sweet and clam voice.

" A new Shen Gon Wu has reviled its self and Master Fung said you have to come and NOT under the Shroud of Shadows." said Dojo.

" What?!? But the affects won't they-" Kimiko was cut off by Fung.

" Kimiko, I just remembered that the Week of the Blaze does not affect the other 3 dragons. So you ok to have the Shroud off around them but you must put it on when you are other places." said the old man in a clam and understanding voice.

" Ok Master Fung." she said while pulling off the Shroud.

Her voice had a hint of shyness and nervousness in it.

She and Doj walked out to where the 3 other monks where waiting. When she saw them waiting, she when behind a pillar. Dojo did not even notice until Raimundo said,

" Dojo, is Kimiko coming or is she under the Shroud?" .

" Wha?" Dojo said looking back. " Kimiko is just nervous. See, she found out that the affects of the Week of the Blaze do not affect the other 3 dragons and I'm guessing the she is a little shy about you guys seeing her.".

They all looked from the nosey dragon to the door way the back to dragon.

" Kimiko, we are waiting for you." said Omi.

' _Omi, I'm going to kill you for making me do this.'_ Kim thought as she let out a sigh.

She walked out of the door way and to Dojo and the Dragons of Wind, Earth and Water.

" Hey guys." she said through clenched teeth.

They just stared, mouths wide open. Omi was blabbering on about some thing, Clay was trying to find out if it was really Kimiko and not some really good impersonator and Raimundo was just staring. Staring so much at her that it made shivers go up her spine. As she walked by to get on Dojo, she pushed all of their jaws up as she went. Omi got on Dojo first then Clay, Rai and last Kim.

" I hate these legs, I hate these legs, I hate these legs." Kimiko was muttering to her self.

Rai laughed at this.

" What are you laughing at?" Kimiko said in a moody tone.

" Nothing, I'm just thinking about when I was going to give you the present I bought you on that last Wu was reviled." he said smirking at her.

" What present?" she said.

Raimundo handed her a green velvet box. She opened it and was so surprised. Inside was a necklace with a blue flame that matched her eyes with a green heart in the center.

" Wow Rai this is so beautiful! Thank you so much!" she said.

By now they where in the air.

" Your welcome, but I thought I would get a beautiful thing for a really beautiful girl." he said blushing redder then Dojo's goatee.

" Once again thank you." she said.

She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This time they both blushed, but as red as Dojo's goatee. They talked for the rest of the way there, but little did they know, Omi, Clay and Dojo where listening and watching the whole thing until Kim shot them a mean glear.

**Well I told you there was going to be a RaiKim moment. I'm hoping to get a lot of good reviews on this chapter! Thank you so much to Rairox64 and rAiKiMlOver455673! Pleaz R&R! Luv Ya!**

**Lyoko Gurl981!!!**


	7. Aotheress Note: SORRY

**Aotheress Note:**

**Please don't hate me put I will not be updating for a bit. Because I was going to put chapter 7 up today but then I remembered that I have to get my stuff for 7****th**** grade.**

**I will be making Chapter 7, Chapter 8. It will probably be up next Monday.**

**Like I said I will put a least 3 Chapters up that day!**

**Thanks for not being at me for the no chapter days. hangs head in shame**

**L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****LL****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L****L**

**Lyoko Gurl981!!! Luv ya!!!**


	8. 1 down, 300 to go

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 8: One down, 300 to go

Recap: _She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This time they both blushed, but as red as Dojo's goatee. They talked for the rest of the way there, but little did they know, Omi, Clay and Dojo where listening and watching the whole thing until Kim shot them a mean glear._

When they got to Honna LuLu, witch was the sight of the Shen Gong Wu, they asked Dojo,

" What's the Wu?"

" The Orb of Tamaran, it render's you foe powerless and gives you the power." said the dragon.

" That could come in handy." said Kimiko who was looking in a near by bush.

They where looking far and wide until Dojo called them all over to a yellow ball that had a light orange lighting bolt in it.

" Is that it Dojo?" Raimundo asked.

" No Raimundo, it's a big yellow magical marble," said Dojo, his voice dripping with sarcasm, " of course it's the Shen Gong Wu."

They grabbed the Wu and climbed on Dojo who was at his 40- foot form.

They flow back to the temple and it took for what seemed like forever pretending to listen to Omi talk about how one day he would become master of the temple. Kimiko yawned and did not even notice that she fell asleep on Rai's (Hot, six-pack) chest. He looked down at her and smiled and stroked her hair. Clay was watching and told Dojo,

" I thought the Week of the Blaze didn't affect us." he said.

" I don't think that's the Week of the Blaze, I think Raimundo just is plain in love with Kimiko. And I think she feels the same way but the are to blind to see it." said the dragon as he landed softly on the temple ground.

**Ok, I know that was really short but I wrote this at 3:45 am and I was sooooooo tired. I drank like 7 sodas to keep me awake and stop me from drooling on the keys. Anyway, I hope you all review this chapter for the work I put into this and the MAJOR sugar rush that I'm on.**

**Lyoko Gurl981!!! Luv ya!!!**


	9. Kimiko's Song

Week of the Blaze

Chapter 9: Kimiko's song

Recap: " _I don't think that's the Week of the Blaze, I think Raimundo just is plain in love with Kimiko. And I think she feels the same way but the are to blind to see it." said the dragon as he landed softly on the temple ground._

When they got back to the Xiaolin Temple (A/N: At first I forgot how to spell Xiaolin) Kimiko went to her ' room ' and started s IM room with her best friend, Keiko.

**IM Room  
GamerGirl Kimiko  
TotallyTokyo Keiko**

**GamerGirl: Hey  
TotallyTokyo: What's up Girl?!  
GamerGirl: Not much. Just got back from getting a Shen Gon Wu  
TotallyTokyo: Those magical things u where telling me about?  
GamerGirl: Yep and Rai Got me a present  
TotallyTokyo: That Brazilian guy you LOVE  
GamerGirl: KEIKO!  
TotallyTokyo: What did he get you?  
GamerGirl: a necklace   
TotallyTokyo: cool  
GamerGirl: So, how's the band doing? (O.o)  
TotallyTokyo: Good! We got our first gig today!  
GamerGirl: SO COOL!  
TotallyTokyo: Well G2g, band practice  
GamerGirl: Bye!**

**End IM room**

Kimiko logged off her computer and took out a red notebook that said " STAY OUT! (That means you to Rai) on the cover. She opened up the book to a empty page and labeled it " My Feelings". And with that, she began to write her song…

_(A/N: This song is actually called Misty's song from Pokemon. I do not own it)_

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
we both know we got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but its true_

_You look at me, I look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should any thing so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to_

_Say that, I love you_

_I practice all the things that I could say,  
line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

_I look at you, you look away_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should any thing so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
Say that, I love you_

_Why, did you turn away?  
it must be, that your afraid like me  
I try, but I cant pretend that I  
don't feel for you, the way I do  
cant you see?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should any thing so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
Say that, I love you_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I  
don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid  
you might break my heart  
Oh, why should any thing so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to  
Say that, I love you_

Kimiko finished her song and relized that her eyes had started to water. She opened the book back up and started to sing the song. Buy what Kimiko did not know was that she was being watched and herd……… but who?

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

**Ok people, I Relize that I have not updated this story in a while sooooooo I'm letting you choose who Kimiko gets caught by, Here are the Votes. I shall make a chapter that is all about this then the REAL chapter with a Fluffy RaiKim Moment!**

**Votes**

**To vote for RAI: Review 1  
To vote for CLAY: Review 2  
To vote for OMI: Review 3  
To vote for DOJO: Review 4  
To vote for MASTER FUNG: Review 5  
To vote for A JACK-BOT: Review 6  
To vote for WUYA: Review 7  
To vote for CROW A.K.A CHASE YOUNG: Review 8**

**- Lyoko Gurl981**__


	10. Vote Results and a TWIST!

**Ok! the votes are in! Here we have the results of who will catch Kimiko singing!**

**Ok! Heres what everyone got!**

**Raimundo got...10 votes! YAY!**

**Clay got...6 votes! COOL!**

**Omi got... 5 votes! he would probally not know what she is singing about!**

**Dojo got...0 votes. Srry Dojo T.T**

**Matser Fung got...1 vote?! wow.**

**Jack got... 2 votes! RUN KIMIKO!**

**Wuya got... 1 vote!**

**Chase got...9 Votes!? wow really run kimiko!**

**Well it looks like the winner in RAI! Wait, I have a cll from the vote counters!**

**Me: Moshi Moshi**

**Counter: You will not belive this!**

**Me: What?! What happened?!**

**Counter: ok**

**Counter: Hold in your scream, but Chase got another vote!**

**Me: WHAT?!?!!?**

**Counter: i'm telling the truth!**

**Me: Ok, well looks like well have another vote then.**

**Me: Arigoato**

**Couter: Di Shzo Bu**

**Alright it looks like we have a tie! Rai and Chase! Alright**

**Vote MEGAHOTTIE for Rai!**

**Vote EVILDUDE for Chase! **

**Please vote and help me settle this! Luv Ya!!**


End file.
